Medical Conditions
Medical Conditions Burning Skin Sun Condition '''is a medical condition found among Vampires. One who has this condition is unable to spend long periods of time in the sun without losing a large deal of the moisture in their body, and in rare cases, this can be so bad that it can kill an individual in a few minutes of exposure. '''Ebonychromia '''is a medical condition wherein he white area of an individual's eye is black instead. This does not affect the individual's eyesight in anyway. It is most common among Vampires and Ghosts, but all Vearthlings are susceptible to it. '''Ghoul's Disease '''is a medical condition wherein an individual has an unnatural, almsot dangerous, craving to near-constantly consume food. This can in fact extend beyond conventional foods, as this disease causes one's teeth to be hard as steel, their jaw muscles to become many times more powerful, and for their stomach acids and stomach walls to become over twice as powerful '''Gigantification is a medical condition wherein an individual grows larger than the norm, often being referred to as Giants. Generally, most reach anywhere from 3-8 meters, but rare cases exist where this can shoot up to 10 meters. This larger size, naturally, comes with superior strength and speed and a greater quantity of food consumption. Red Child Cell Over-Secretion Disease is a condition found among Mobians and Humans who posses the Dead Bone Pulse. This disease happens when the Red Child Cells within an individual's body begins to excessively secrete out of control. They begin to be over-produced and discharged from the body at an alarming rate. There is no known cure for the disease and it can only be managed with Red Child Cell suppressants. Mutations Long Limb Condition is a mutation found within the Rimb Clan. This condition causes either the arms, legs, or, in rare cases, both pairs of limbs, to grow extraordinarily wrong. This can prove advantageous in some ways, as it enables one to perform unorthodox martial arts attacks and to have greater reach in their attacks. Scarlet Eyes is a mutation found among the Kurta Clan. When a wielder of this eye has their emotions become too excited, be it positive or negative, their eyes while shine a brilliant shade of red. Although often confused as such, it is not a Magic Eye, as it does not originate from a Divine Fruit. These eyes are highly coveted for their beauty, often causing theives to kill members of the Kurta Clan to sell their eyes. Self-Gestation is a mutation found among the Kuja Clan. This allows the woman of his clan to self-pregnate themselves through the use of their bone marrow. Their bodies than utilize electromagnetic raditation in Viruses The Chakra Virus is a virus that only affects those who have opened their Chakra Points. This disease, more so than other sicknesses, causes the victim to be unable to or have trouble in molding their Chakra. This can generally be remedied by medication and rest. Category:Lists